Un regalo, una guia
by merylune
Summary: Lllega navidad y Luna le entrega a Nott un presente para guiarlo en la guerra que se aproxima, luego de esta se rencuentran nuevamente en navidad para saldar cuentas segun Nott


Era una mañana fría de noviembre, todo el mundo se preparaba para salir de vacaciones navideñas, quizás, por ultima vez en su vida, la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y aunque desearan que todo fuera una cruel broma no era así, miles de familias tomaban su lado en ambos bandos, los mas ricos se debatían entre estar del lado del salvador o del señor tenebroso, la balanza estaba muy equilibrada y cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Mientras todo el ajetreo se llevaba a cabo una soñadora jovencita buscaba sus cosas por doquier, nuevamente sus compañeras de cuarto le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero ella disfrutaba de buscar y encontrar sus objetos personales ya que descubría miles de cosas en el camino, aunque claro nadie le creyera después y la llamaran lunática, pero al menos estaba en su sexto año, el próximo seria el ultimo y por fin podría cumplir su sueño de dirigir el Quisquilloso como se lo había prometido su padre.

Caminaba Alegremente mientras examinaba con cuidado los árboles a su alrededor, el Lago Negro era hermoso cubierto de hielo y todo a su alrededor era blanco y puro como le gustaba pensar, mientras continuaba su búsqueda un repiquéo de color azul llamo su atención, allí en un nido cercano estaba su cadena de oro blanco con el hermoso dije color verde que su madre le había obsequiado al nacer, no quería irse sin él ya que era un tesoro muy valioso para ella, con un sutil movimiento de varita llego nuevamente a su mano y al levantarlo para verlo brillar con los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las nubes, lo diviso, una figura se mostraba en el dije y su corazón dio un salto, conocía a esa persona y sabia que algo malo iba a pasarle, lo vio en el reflejo y aunque la tachara de loca como siempre lo ayudaría.

Emprendió el camino por todo el castillo hasta dar con esa persona, le quería, ¿Cómo?, no estaba segura pero su corazón desde el primer día que lo vio sentado bajo un árbol leyendo tranquilamente se lo dijo, lo reconoció como alguien especial en su vida y a pesar de que este ni siquiera la mirara, ella era feliz con saber que estaba bien, en sus cavilaciones personales llego a la entrada de la biblioteca, dio vuelta a una esquina de libros y lo encontró leyendo en la parte mas alejada, respiro profundo y camino hasta él.

-Theodore Nott

-¿Qué quieres?—fue la escuálida respuesta que dio, sin mirar a quien le llamaba—

-Yo quería advertirte de un gran peligro en el que tu vida podría estar en juego

-No me digas, estamos en guerra, es lógico que todos corramos peligro

-Pero puedo ayudarte

El chico dejo de lado su libro para levantar la vista y descubrir quien era tan idiota como para querer ayudarlo, él era una serpiente un Slytherin y su familia era bien sabido que estaba de parte de quien no debe ser nombrado, ¿quien en su sano juicio querría ayudarle?, pero al terminar de elevar la vista la vio, Luna Loovegod, Lunática como es mejor conocida l el castillo

-¿Estas de broma o alguien te envío?, respóndeme no tengo tiempo de tonterías como esta, o en verdad estas tan loca como todos dicen

-No, Theodore Nott estas en peligro y yo puedo ayudarte

-Mira si te crees adivina en este instante me importa un comino, sal de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene

-Esta bien me alejare, pero quiero darte algo antes—la rubia extendió su mano tímidamente y coloco la cadena con el dije sobre la mesa muy cerca de él sin dejar se mirarle a los ojos—te ayudara a encontrar el camino correcto

-Eso es todo, me regalas una baratija y con eso mi vida se salvara, debes estar muy loca para creer que lo tomare, puede ser una trampa de Potter y sus amigos, no señor, no lo quiero, llévatelo

-eso es todo, espero verte el próximo año Theodore, si es que regresas a visitar el castillo ya que este es tu ultimo año y recuerda todas las decisiones no son fáciles en esta vida y quizás la mas difícil es la mejor que puedas elegir

Sin decir más la rubia dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a su torre, esperando que Nott tomara conciencia de la situación y eligiera correctamente, mientras el joven miraba la cadenita a su lado, bufo y la tomo para guardarla en su bolsillo, después de todo se veía fina y era color verde.

Y como se había predicho la guerra estallo, miles de familias perdieron a sus seres queridos, los Wesley a su hermano, Loovegod a su padre y sin mencionar a sus compañeros de estudio en el colegio de magia y hechicería que con coraje y valor se enfrentaron a los mortifagos que entraron en el castillo mientras Harry Potter luchaba contra el señor tenebroso, pero en la mente de Luna una imagen se repetía una y otra vez

_-Flash Back-_

_-Expelliamus!_

_-¿he?, ¿Quien?_

_-Ten mas cuidado o alguien podría matarte y no al revés_

_-gracias por salvarme, aunque no lo entiendo eres mi enemigo,¿Por qué me ayudas?_

_-por que a veces la decisión mas sabia es la mas difícil, ahora corre yo me encargo de este lado_

_-fin del flash back-_

Unos meses más tarde y luego de una ardua reconstrucción se anuncio que Hogwarts abriría nuevamente sus puertas a todos los alumnos y a los de sétimo año que no pudieron concluir se les daría nuevamente una oportunidad para terminar sus estudios. Ese año el castillo estaba rebosante de estudiantes que regresaban a terminar, los alumnos de nuevo ingreso eran muchos, la guerra y el temor por fin habían acabado para siempre y la paz reinaría en el mundo mágico.

Todos reunidos en el gran comedor miraban las cuatro mesas, más solo una contaba con pocos alumnos, la mesa de las serpientes, muchos pertenecientes a esa casa perecieron por elegir el bando oscuro, otros estaban en la cárcel junto a sus familias y algunos decidieron no dar la cara para evitar humillaciones y vergüenzas.

La chica de ojos soñadores seguía siendo la misma a pesar del dolor de haber perdido a su padre, pero su tía la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, sonriente entro al gran comedor y tomo su lugar en una esquina de la mesa de Ravenclaw y miro a la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy junto a Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott entablaban una conversación tranquilamente, se rumoreaba que ayudaron como agentes dobles y por eso fueron perdonados, pero a ciencia cierta nadie sabia si era una mentira o una verdad y preferían dejarlos en paz.

Los meses pasaron volando y nuevamente se encontraba en la búsqueda de sus cosas, sonriente saltaba sobre el pasto cubierto de nieve mirando el cielo y como diminutos copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo, ajena a lo demás choco contra alguien y antes de caer al suelo fue sujetada por unos brazos varoniles que le dieron estabilidad, miro a su alrededor y al enfoco mejor su visión lo vio allí frente a ella, Theodore Nott.

-Hola Theodore Nott, que gusto volver a encontrarte y verte sano y salvo

-Gracias,….Luna cierto?

-Así me llamo o si deseas puedes llamarme Lunática como todos

-No, Luna esta bien y que haces el día de navidad en Hogwarts

-Mi tía no puede recibirme en estas fechas por que va de viaje así que me quede aquí, además es mi ultimo año y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible en el castillo creando recuerdos maravillosos

-¿recuerdos maravillosos?, el buscar tus cosas por que te las esconden

-Es divertido encontrarlas

-Eres rara lo sabias

-Me lo dicen muy seguido, pero no estas aquí por eso, ¿verdad?

-No

-Entonces dime en que puedo ayudarte

-Hace un año una chica loca me dejo una cadena de oro con un dije que me ayudo a ver la verdad de las cosas y a ir por el camino correcto aunque nadie lo crea

-Me alegra saber eso

-Por cierto, toma—el chico le entrego un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel verde y decorado con una lazo plateado—

-Me gusta el envoltorio es digno de un Slytherin

-Como sea yo…espero que te guste -Dicho esto el chico emprendió el camino hacia el castillo dejando sola a la rubia con el paquete en sus manos—

La rubia lo abrió delicadamente para encontrase con una cadena igual a la suya con un dije, pero este curiosamente era amarillo y si se miraba fijamente se podía divisar un águila con una serpiente entre sus patas, sonriente se lo coloco al cuello dispuesta a ir a agradecerle por el hermoso regalo, cuando diviso una tarjeta dentro de la cajita, la tomo y la desdoblo cuidadosamente:

"_gracias por hacerme ver el camino correcto y guiarme hasta él, te espero en la torre de astronomía para cenar juntos y quizás poder ver nuestro futuro juntos en el horizonte" _

Theodore Nott

-Eso espero yo también Theodore- susurro la chica al viento mientras se encaminaba a su torre a esperar la hora de la cena—

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y DÍA DE REYES**_

_**MITSUKY092**_

Espero te haya gustado como a mi escribirlo, besos.


End file.
